Trouble Within The Blink of an Eye
Plot When Blink gets lost in the mall, he meets two people that can bring him back to his parents. Characters *Blink *Simon *Alice *Indigo *Auburn *Blue *Pink Transcript (Opens with Blue, Pink, and Blink walking through the city mall) Blue: This mall is pretty cool! Pink: Well, new malls are always this good. Blink: I want to find some games and toys! Blue: We'll get to that in a minute Blink, just be patient. (They go inside a clothing store, called "Casey's") Pink: Hmm, I wonder which shirt would suit me? (Pink pulls out a Pink Tube top) Blue: Wow Pink, that looks perfect. Pink: (smiles) Thanks Blue! (Blink grows impatient) Blink: (giggles) I'm gonna go find the game store! (runs off) (Blink ends up in a crowded area somewhere in the middle of the mall) Blink: Uh, move please! I'm trying to get through! (The crowd grows larger) Blink: MOVE! (cries) Please! (tries to head back to the clothes store) (No one seems to be paying attention to Blink as he keeps trying to get through) Blink: There it is! (heads towards the clothes store) (Blink goes inside but can't find his parents) Blink: Mommy?! Daddy?! (calls out) MOMMY! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU?! (It then shows Simon and Alice going inside the clothing store) Alice: Okay, did you really want to come in here just to see the women change? Simon: Yeah, otherwise I would shoot myself just for coming in here with a girl. (Blink goes into the corner and cries quietly) Alice: (To Simon) Hey Simon, do you see that kid crying in the corner? Simon: He's probably playing hide and seek with his sister. Alice: You idiot, he's most likely lost. (Alice approaches Blink) Alice: (To Blink) Hey little buddy, are you lost? Blink: (looks up to Alice with puppy eyes) I can't find my Mommy and Daddy! Alice: Well don't worry we'll find them. (To Simon) Right? Simon: Fine, whatever. Blink: I hope we do! (Alice picks up Blink, and walks out of the store with Simon) Alice: (To Simon) So what should we do? Simon: How should I know? I don't know the first thing about kids? Alice: Maybe we should bring him to security? Simon: Oh no way, you never trust the security, one time I was lost in a mall and I ended up at Foster home, so let's just think about where he lives? Alice: Okay. (To Blink) So what's your name little guy? Blink: My name's Blink! I could show you a picture of my parents so you know! Alice: That would be great. (Blink shows her a picture of him with Blue and Pink) Alice: Oh, so you're the son that Blue and Pink have? Blink: Yes! Blink: OR we could find one of my babysitters! They would call my parents if they found me! Alice: Okay, well do you know where one of them lives? Blink: No but- (gasps) INDY! (points to Indigo with Auburn) Alice: Oh you know my friend Indigo? Indigo: Huh? (turns around) Oh hi Blink! Simon: Great, now this will turn into a search party. Alice: (To Simon) Shut up. (Blink runs to Indigo and hugs her tightly) Blink: I lost my Mommy and Daddy! Alice: Thank goodness you're here, we just want to bring him back to his parents. Indigo: Oh. Should I try calling your mom then? Blink: Yes! Please! Indigo: Okay. Give me a sec. (takes out her phone) Simon: That was quick, now we can go back to the store and I can watch women undress. Alice: (To Simon) You're disgusting you know that right? Simon: I don't care. (Cuts back to Blue and Pink looking for Blink in the mall) Blue: Blink! Where did he go?! (Pink's phone rings) Pink: (answers it) Hello? Indigo: Hey Pink. Pink: Indigo! We've got a- Indigo: Blink's safe here with us. Don't worry. Pink: (to Blue) Indigo found Blink! Blue: Oh thank god! Come on, let's go find him! (to Indigo on the phone) Which area of the Mall are you guys at? Indigo: Uhh, the food court, I think. Pink: Okay, we'll meet you there, make sure you still have him. Indigo: Okay. (They both hang up) Blink: (To Indigo) Will I get to see my parents? Indigo: Of course! Alice: (To Indigo) Thank you guys so much, he was so worried. Indigo: No problem. Simon: (Sarcastically) Touching moment, can we go Alice? Alice: Alright! Simon: Later, little man. Alice: Bye Blink. Blink: Thank you guys. (Simon and Alice leave the mall) Indigo: So, let's wait here until your parents get here. Blink: Okay Indy. (They wait in the food court) Blink: So what are you two doing in the mall? Auburn: Meh. Not much. Eating lunch. Buying dumb clothes and such. Blink: My parents were doing the same thing. Auburn: Did they buy the dumb clothes yet? Blink: (Confused) Uhhhh… I don't know. Auburn: Well, when they do, take a picture of your dad in them without him noticing, and send it to me before he sees it. Indigo: Oh Auburn. Blink: Okay. (Blue and Pink arrive at the food court) Blink: (Sees them) Mommy! Daddy! Indigo: There you are! Blue & Pink: Blink! (They run up to Blink and hug him) Blue: Where did you go? Blink: I just wanted to play with some toys. Pink: Well we lost you in the store over there. Blue: (To Indigo) Where did you find him? (PENDING) Category:Episodes